vccfandomcom-20200214-history
AK-47 (AR1)
The AR1, or as otherwise referred to, the AK-47, is an assault rifle that was cut from the final release of Half-Life 2. Overview The AR1 is an assault rifle that was already in a state of removal by the Leak. However, it is still only unused, rather than fully removed. In its current state, it has no animations, and the arms in the viewmodel are not using the correct textures. The AR1 follows some trends present in other weapons. *There is a higher-resolution version of the texture that is unused. *The worldmodel is a placeholder, being a direct copy of the one for the pistol. As with the others, it is a version 32 model, implying that it was further development on it ceased around that time. Tactics The AR1 is overall a fairly weak weapon, able to do only a fraction of the damage for the same, if not more ammo of other weapons. However, it can be used to limited success as a close-range "sniper rifle" on the slowest firing mode. If headshots are made with the slowest firing mode, it is technically able to do up to 60 damage a shot - enough to instantly kill the 50-health Combine Soldier, with a fraction of the Sniper Rifle's ridiculous reload speed. Plus, since the damage is "concentrated" into a few shots, it also makes the AR1 stop chugging down your ammo. The compromise is that it you must attack from a very close range, as firing from a long distance will not work because of damage dropoff over distances, as well as severe accuracy dropoff. Plus, since the damage is "concentrated" into a few shots, it also makes the AR1 stop chugging down your ammo. Tactics (Leaknet) Compared to the the vanilla Leak, the AR1 has a moderate advantage of a better "sniper" firing mode that can actually function in that fashion. Instead of the shots missing after about 256 HU, they are all able to hit, since the spread now resets back between shots. However, the damage dropoff still makes a closer playstyle preferable, as it will not do enough damage to kill most enemies in one shot over a long distance. Firing Mode Behavior Unlike any other weapon in the leak, the AR1 has five different firing modes, each differing only in the fire rate and damage of each individual shot. When it is changed, it prints out one of five different outputs in the console, showing which it changed to. Each firing mode does a different amount of damage, scaling inversely with the fire rate: Early Texture In Models\Weapons\Obsolete\V_ak47, there are two early textures for an early incarnation of the AR1. They are 512x, in comparison to the used texture's 256x and unused texture's 1024x. Unlike the later AR1 texture, this one seems to be taken directly from a reference picture, as the area around the grip has some noticeable background. barrel.png|"barrel.vtf" reciever_ar1.png|"receiver.vtf" Gallery Textures TEXTURE1_ar1.png|"TEXTURE1.vtf" (Unused) TEXTURE2_ar1.png|"TEXTURE2.vtf" Category:2003 Leaks Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Complete Articles Category:Weapons